Big Time Sinking!
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: What if Big Time Rush was on the Titanic? OCXJames, OCXCarlos, OCXlogan.
1. Chapter 1

"Josephine, watch your step." Kendall Knight warned his fiancée. Carefully she lifted up her skirt and walked up the ramp. Behind her came Kendall. Already on board were Kendall's old friends and their fiancées.

"Oh! Kendall! Here they are!" Josephine cried out. Kendall smiled up at the three men he knew so well.

"James! Logan! Carlos!" He said, in turn taking their hands. Carlos grabbed Josephine's wrist and led her into an open door. Inside the room was a great dining hall. At that moment the room was filled with women and men sitting at tables having their afternoon teas. One table, at the center, had three women sitting around it. Josephine and Kendall had never met the other boys' fiancées. Carlos was, of course, excited about them meeting.

The women at the table were all, well, not exactly complete ladies. It was something about them; it really didn't have to do with the way that they acted. But Josephine was a well-bred young lady and she could spot an uncultured woman a mile away. The only woman at the table who seemed able to cover her heritage well enough was the one with black hair. Oh, Logan's fiancée.

"Hello." The woman said, kindly. But in her eye was a calculating glare. Josephine took her hand and acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." Josephine commented as she took her seat.

"I don't believe I mentioned it, Josephine." She responded. Josephine was surprised, how had this woman known her. "I'm sorry, you don't remember us do you?" The woman asked. Josephine shook her head. "I see. My sister, Linette and I worked as your seamstresses when you lived in Paris."

"Monique?" Josephine asked after a moment's thought. Monique nodded and laughed. Josephine smiled. If she remembered correctly she was now having tea with the descendants of a fallen king and his bar dancer wife.

"You ladies know each other?" James asked as he sat down next to Linette. Carlos sat next to the Irish woman and Logan sat next to Monique. The Irish woman took advantage of the moment's silence and heartily shook Josephine's hand.

"My name's Ciara O'Hara ma'am." She laughed. Josephine slowly pulled her hand away. Certainly unlady-like. Kendall placed his arm across the back of her seat and lounged. Josephine stiffened. She would have none of that.

"Kendall, you're lounging like a lazy dog, please right yourself." She commanded. Kendall sat up and removed his arm. Carlos barely hid his laughter. Suddenly Linette stood up, James with her.

"We're going for a walk. We shall meet you for luncheon." James said and offered his arm to Linette. Gratefully she took it. Once out in the on the deck, Linette noticed that they were quite a way out from port.

"Oh, James, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, in spite of herself. James smiled down at her. He hated seeing her crowded in with those stuffy old prunes that were 'perfect ladies'. Much like that Josephine. Those women held down the carefree girl that he had fallen in love with. Still smiling, he pulled out the pin holding Linette's hair up. Her blond locks fell down about her face and her cheeks flushed with happiness.

"You are very beautiful." James whispered in her ear. Linette giggled like a silly schoolgirl.

"Why, James Diamond!" She teased. The sea was so peaceful. It thrust Linette into a mood that she was rarely in. "James, will life always be this nice? When we get to America, what will happen then?" James laughed silently. He knew that she was serious, but it was hard to see her as such a person.

"Oh, I suppose we'll move to New York. It's quite a city you know." He said, leaning against the railing. "Then we'll get married. We'll find some lovely little church with a cute little altar." He paused. Linette noticed.

"Are you as terrified as I am?" She asked, a joking tone in her voice. James looked at her. Though her voice was joking, her eyes were truly terrified. Their beautiful green splendor was stained with fear. All at once James wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from all harms. So he gently took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Absolutely." He smiled. Then he kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.

At this time Logan and Monique had also abandoned the table. Logan, who planned on being married by a priest who was actually on board, openly showed affection to Monique. Tightly he gripped her hand in his.

"Logan, what are you thinking about?" Monique asked. Logan looked at her.

"Just about what the future holds." He answered. Monique smiled.

"I've already decided that I want a family, right off. A nice little boy to start. We'll own a small cottage and have a cute little picked fence." She sighed and leaned her head against Logan's. For one moment, all of the women, Josephine, Ciara, Monique, and Linette, all had the same thought.

'What a wonderful life I'll have after this.'


	2. Chapter 2

At midday, they all met in the expansive dining room. Josephine was as companionable towards the girls as a cat is to a mutt. The conversation consisted of nothing but small talk. Not a single laugh for the entire hour. Finally, Josephine placed her clean napkin on top of her plate and her teacup upside down, then left with Kendall on her arm. To the relief of all the others, he came back without her.

"Where's Joe?" James asked, using the inappropriate nickname that Josephine had refused earlier. Kendall smiled.

"She said she had a slight headache and went to bed. She'll order room service." He answered as he sat back down. Now that he was free of his love, he lounged carelessly.

"Oh, do tell us that you'll see our show to-night." Linette spoke up. Her green eyes lit up like a cat's. Kendall looked at James, confused.

"The girls also perform, like we used to. Only they perform _to_ music. Not the music itself." Logan explained. Monique blushed in the appropriate fashion.

"You mean to tell me that these girls are dancers?" Kendall asked.

"Not just _any_ dancers, either. They're special in many ways. Linette, she used to dance at a bar. Monique is very good at teaching dances. She knows them all. And Ciara here, she dances every reel you can think of." He squeezed her shoulders. "I swear, her feet move so quickly beneath her fancy skirts, you can barely see them." Carlos laughed. Only he would have been bold enough to explain the professions of the girls. Linette was also laughing.

Kendall was confused. Were these girls not afraid of their reputations? Had he spent so much time in the world of aristocrats that he had forgotten girls like these? Ignoring the questions in his head, Kendall changed the subject. The friends talked long into the hours of night.

"Oh! We're late!" Linette cried, noticing the stage being set up across the room. Men were crowding in, not a woman in sight. Linette, Monique, and Ciara dashed away, leaving the men alone.

A quarter of an hour passed before fanfare was heard. The velvet curtains on the stage were drawn back to reveal three beauties, all in long, silken gowns and fluttering fans just below their eyes. The music slowed. The blonde beauty in the lead, the girls began to descend the stairs as the music slowly picked up. Without warning, Linette twirled and yanked off the long trails at the same time. All that was left of her outfit was a short silk skirt ending just halfway down her thigh. Wolf whistles filled the air.

Kendall's chin dropped. How on earth could James bear to know this woman? She was brazen and didn't know the place of a proper lady. Kendall looked over at James, expecting an expression of disgust. To his surprise, James was smiling proudly.

"Are you _mad_?" Kendall asked. Logan and Carlos turned to see James' reaction.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Look at how she's behaving." Kendall answered. Right then Linette was kicking men's glasses out of their hands, her underskirts quite apparent. Ciara and Monique had also shed their skirts and were mimicking Linette. James grinned.

"What's the problem? Not a lady in the house to gossip. And none of these men are about to tell their wives." Logan explained.

"Oh! And tonight, we get to be part of the act." Carlos exclaimed. Kendall sat, confused.

Eventually the dancing ended and the music stopped. Linette stepped forward, her pale skin shining with perspiration.

"The girls and I hope that you all have enjoyed our show tonight. Next Friday, we'll be performing again, only...let's just say you'll be able to bring your wives next time." Deep laughter echoed off the walls. "Performing with us next week will be a group who only a few years back was very famous at a young age." She began to take her bow, but stopped herself. "Oh, I nearly forgot. A kind young gentleman asked earlier if we gave dance lessons. We're proud to inform you that we do."

At this James, Logan, and Carlos all jump up and ran to the stage.

"D'ya think you can spare us a lesson or two now?" Carlos shouted up to the girls. The girls, in response, squealed and ran behind the curtain, the boys on their heels. More laughter filled the room.

"Thanks so much, Darling." Linette said as she kissed James' cheek. Ciara ran over to Carlos.

"Oh! My first performance on a ship! How did we do?" She squealed. Carlos laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, you all did great!"

"But the night is ending and we've all got to get some sleep." Logan cut in.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile played at the corners of Linette's naturally full lips. The might air was invigorating and reminded her much of the small northern country in Europe where she lived as child. Beside her stood James. His untrimmed hair danced across his furrowed brow.

"What's the matter?" Linette asked, using her playful French accent. James didn't even turn to her.

"Where is Logan?" He asked, continuing to concentrate on whatever had caught his attention. Linette saw Monique, escorted by Logan, coming toward them. Once she caught her sister's eye, she waved for them to come over.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked, seeing James' expression. Without saying a word, James slowly pointed into the distance. After following the direction of his friend's finger, Logan saw what it was that had caught James' eye. An iceberg. And it seemed that the ship would be coming awfully close to it.

"We should warn the captain." Logan said hurriedly. Judging by the mass of the ship, the time it would take to turn away from the direction it was going, just enough to escape the iceberg, would be about twenty-five minutes. And, because as of that moment all engines were in use, the distance between the iceberg and the ship could be covered in maybe a half-hour.

"James, what is wrong?" Monique asked. She tried to get her fiancé's friend to answer her, but only succeeded in an abrupt, '_Don't worry_'. And then the two men were off. Logan knew the captain fairly well, so he was surprised when the captain paid no heed to his warning.

"This ship is the Titanic. She can plow down all the iceberg there are in these seas." He said calmly as He fr;ehnguj;renjgugbrhebghlwbgujerlHe reassured as he sipped his tea.

"But, sir. I've already gone through the math. Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry?" Logan tried again. Again he was metaphorically pushed aside. Finally he gave up and tried to push the iceberg out of his mind. James also tried to. But it kept nagging at him. Even as he tried to finish his evening with Linette, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He tried desperately to think about anything else, but a horrible foreboding took hold.

A half-hour later, James and Linette had gone beneath the deck to their quarters. Linette was just beginning to untie her corset strings when she heard a long horrible screech. The sound of something scratching metal.

"What was that?" She asked worriedly. James threw her bathrobe to her. In his heart he knew the worst had happened.

"James!" Linette demanded as he drug her up the stairway. In no time they were on the deck and the answer to Linette's question was right in front of them. A massive iceberg was scraping alongside the Titanic. Blocks of ice fell onto the deck right at Linette's feet.

"Holy Mary, mother of God, help us." She muttered, her grip on James' hand tightened. He nodded.

"Amen."


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos screamed as the ship jolted and began to tip and Ciara was jerked from his grasp. She slid away from him and toward the water.

"No!" He shouted and let go of his sturdy hold on the railing and felt himself slide toward his fiancé. Ciara struggled to grasp a hold of anything to keep her from siding into the black water. For a moment she looked out over the waves and saw Josephine sitting in a lifeboat. Then she felt the coldness engulf her. It only hurt for a few moments, and then her body grew numb. She surfaced and grabbed onto another person. She had grabbed onto a woman and her baby. The woman was praying something in German. Ciara assumed that it was a prayer for the baby, thought he infant was already dead. Normally Ciara would have felt some sort of anger at the injustice of it, but her strength was being tapped. She could barely afford to kick and stay afloat.

Carlos plunged into the water. He surfaced and looked for Ciara, who had disappeared from his sight. He kicked and swam with strong strokes toward the light of the lifeboats. Maybe she had tried to follow them.

"Ciara!" He screamed. He waited a few moments for a response.

"Carlos?" A reply came. Carlos followed the sound. Ciara's red hair came into his sight, he was so close. But he felt his arms and legs go numb. He couldn't move anymore. "I love you, Ciara." He muttered and he felt his mind go blank.

As his limp body floated toward Ciara, it bumped into something. Another corpse, one with red hair and colorful Irish skirts.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall felt the ship shift under him. The floor slanted and he shouted as an older man fell over the rail. _Joe!_ He thought. He ran, slipping frequently on the cold, wet floor. He ran to the lifeboats and found a huge crowd already gathered, made up mostly of wealthy women and men. Men were throwing money to the sailors, who were beginning to lower the lifeboats, trying to buy passage on the lifeboats. The sailors turned away from the desperate men and began boarding the women and children on the boats. Kendall's frantic eyes searched the crowd only to find Josephine in line to board. He ran to her and. Upon reaching her, hugged her tightly.

"Joe!" He gasped, kissing her in relief. She pulled back and looked at him with disdain in her eyes.

"You are making a fool of yourself, Kendall. Stop it." She whispered. Kendall looked at her in disbelief.

"B-but, this is an emergency!" He shouted. Josephine rolled her eyes.

"The captain himself told me that this was no more than a precaution. Everything is fine." She said, holding her chin high. Kendall shook his head and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Then tell me why all of these people are willing to BUY their way onto these lifeboats? Tell me why, as we speak, the ship is tilting towards the sea?" He demanded. Josephine thought about it, her eyes flitting between both of his. At last she grasped what he was trying to tell her and she began gasping. Kendall held her firmly and his eyes softened.

"Then what are we doing here?" Josephine asked, her voice merely a whisper. Kendall smiled gently and hugged her.

"Go and get a seat, Joe." He said. She ignored her annoying nickname and kissed him.

"You can't be left behind, love." She said, tears welling in her eyes. She placed her hand over her belly. Kendall noticed the gesture and felt tears come to his own eyes. He was going to be a father. "We need you." Josephine whispered. She let a tear slip down her pearly cheek. Kendall laughed.

"And you both will have me. I will come after, once all the women and children have boarded." With that, Kendall pushed his way forward.

"My wife is pregnant! She needs a seat." He shouted. A sailor looked at him and nodded. He took Josephine's arm and led her to the boat. Kendall watched her as she sank below the edge of the deck. Once she was gone he felt like screaming. He HAD to get off the ship alive. Not knowing what to do while the crowd bustled around the lifeboats, he decided to look for the others. Not before he took a step, the ship began rapidly tilting, so that it was standing vertical in the water after a few moments. Kendall gripped the rail and watched as people slid down to the water around him. Once he gathered his thoughts about him, he began climbing the rails as one would a ladder. He had reached the top when he first saw Logan and James. Logan was clutching Monique to him, while hung one handed from the rail. Kendall could see his lips moving in a silent prayer. James, however, was screaming in the direction of the water. Kendall followed James' eyes and saw Linette lying unconscious, her foot caught by a length of rope. The rope was the only thing keeping her from a watery grave.

Kendall was beginning to think of a way to save her when a thunderous crack echoed throughout the night air, louder than the screams around him. Louder than one voice screaming the name 'Ciara' and another answering with 'Carlos'. The end of the ship where Kendall hung slammed back into the water, flinging several passengers out to sea. Kendall found himself falling, the water rising up quickly. He hit and the cold took a moment to attack. Then all at once a million ice pricks pierced his skin. He saw a lifeboat once he resurfaced and began to swim towards it. He was swimming past a window when it cracked. The water around began to furiously fill the window. Kendall felt it pull towards him and was able to fight it off, but a piece of wood hit him full in the chest and knocked the air from his lungs. He looked back towards the window and found himself staring into a gaping mouth, he surged toward it and the last thought on his mind was. 'Raise our child well, Joe.'


End file.
